Silence
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: While everyone else is mourning the death of a certain librarian, one member is mourning the loss of someone who was closer to him than he thought..Post-movie.


Disclaimer: You know the rules.

…

The after effects of the whole ordeal were heavy on everyone, Tash especially. However, Michael was grieving in another sense. Michael didn't grieve or moan in Adrian's death. Adrian died a damned hero, and he was sure he didn't want people to mourn over his death. He knew him well enough to assume his reaction.

Michael was hurting in another way.

"Why won't you say anything?"

His voice was clear, straight, there was little to no emotion as he spoke to himself in the otherwise empty training room. Yes, since the whole ordeal, the Darkness had said nothing. It was like he wasn't there anymore, he couldn't hear his voice, he couldn't summon the darklings, use his powers…nothing. The Darkness had gone.

It was amazing to hear this from Michael, but…he felt….something.

"Why won't you say anything?"

_Silence._

That was all he got answered with, since the whole ordeal. He knew that the whole Society was in shock. Adrian was gone, that was the main shock, the main blow that he didn't think they'd come back from. He had faith in everyone, they were never ones to let a loss as big as this one get them down.

Michael closed his eyes as the silence echoed back at him in the cavernous training room.

Claire wasn't with him, he had told her that Tash would need her more than he did, along with Miri. He'd put on his best grin when he told her that. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his lover. Weakness was not something to show right now. That wasn't a choice.

Michael shuddered a little bit, and grabbed his sword. He narrowed his eyes and charged towards the dummy in question, his teeth grit as he swung the blade…

He watched it get stuck in the middle of the dummy, and he growled, pulling away from it forcibly and stabbed the weapon in the ground. He shook his head a little bit.

He was alone right now.

And it hurt him.

"Out of all the times I want to talk to you, I get this?" he whispered gently to himself. "Out of all the times I WANT you to talk to me, this is what I get?"

Silence.

"It's not fair." He whispered softly. "Why…why can I not help anyone? Why am I so weak on my own?" He asked himself softly, looking down and gripped his clothing. His eyes shut tightly, and he looked up at the dummy he'd failed to slice in half mocking him, taunting him.

He lifted himself up again and glared at the dummy angrily, loathingly. He hated the dummy for some reason, he didn't know why. He screamed and angrily swung at it again. It didn't cut it in half again, rather reforming like they were made to do, taunting him, insulting him, mocking him.

Michael screamed and held a hand up, tempting himself to throw a darkness tentacle to rip the damn thing to shreds.

Nothing came.

Several seconds passed before Michael finally dropped to his knees again, shaking.

"You're really gone, aren't you?"

Silence.

Michael gripped a fist tightly against the floor he was kneeling against, his eyes closing tightly. His breathing turned shaky, and it hit him.

The Darkness and Adrian were gone.

"I can't protect them, can I?" He asked softly to himself, his eyes widening. He couldn't even cut a training dummy into pieces. "I'm only going to let them all down…"

Silence.

"Without them…I'm…" He shook his head a little bit. "I'm…I'm completely defenseless…"

Silence.

"Why don't you say anything, you bastard?!" He shouted to the emptiness of the room, to the parasite he WISHES were in his mind, his eyes closing tightly, his teeth gritting to the point of them cracking under the pressure.

Silence.

It was an amazing thought. Michael MISSED the Darkness. Despite the fact that the parasite had wanted him dead, wanted him to go insane, claim his body as his own and do his own wicked deeds with them, in the most horrid fashion…

The Darkness was one of his closest friends, it seemed.

"The one damn time I need you, and you leave me, both of you!"

Silence.

A part of him had been taken from him.

"Why don't you say something?!"

Silence.

A part of him was gone forever.

"Say something, you bastard! Say something, COWARD!"

Silence.

A part of his soul was gone.

Michael was shaking a little bit, and he was breathing heavily, his hair dangled around him like a curtain.

"I can't do this without you guys…I need you…you make me strong…I can't…I can't do this without you…"

Silence.

"Please…"

He was crying.

Tears streamed down his face as he pressed his forehead to the ground, his chest shaking heavily.

"Say something…"

A choked sob.

"Anything…"

Silence.

"Please…"

_Silence._

…

Woot! I kinda find this touching…but it doesn't matter what I think, it's what YOU think! I think it kinda fits with the whole relationship…Ah well, I hope you lot like it!


End file.
